1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a headlight control data generation device that generates control data for a headlight of a vehicle, and a vehicle control device that uses the control data.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, JP 2012-171485 describes a device that learns a switching threshold value in an automatic mode in which a user automatically performs a switching operation from one of an ON state and an OFF state of headlights to the other in a vehicle in which a manual mode in which the user manually performs the switching operation from one of the ON state and the OFF state of the headlights to the other, or the automatic mode can be selected. When a switch for learning the threshold value for switching the headlights from the OFF state to the ON state, which is a learning switch different from a switch that is normally used in the manual mode, is operated, the device learns illuminance at that time as a threshold value for switching the headlights from the OFF state to the ON state in the automatic mode.